Field
Certain embodiments may generally relate to systems, apparatuses and methods for utilizing cellular technology for communicating from locations that are separate or physically distant from the location of the subscriber identity module (SIM) of a mobile or cellular device and/or physically separate from the mobile or cellular device itself.
Description of the Related Art
There are certain locations in which access to mobile devices and/or cellular service is restricted or unavailable. One example includes secure facilities or areas with no cell reception. These types of facilities have prohibitive barriers of entry on the types of technologies that are accessible. For example, many secure facilities do not allow entrants to carry communications devices, such as mobile phones, smart phones, or tablets. Other locations may be without cell reception, but have internet access, in which case individuals would be unable to utilize a cellular device.
As such, mobile phones are not functional in these environments. This makes it difficult for individuals in these environments to communicate or to receive and send voice or text messages, such as short message service (SMS) texts. Accordingly, there is a need for providing communication capabilities to and from locations where access to mobile devices and/or cellular service is restricted or impossible.